Not What It Looks Like
by JKRowlingsAssistant
Summary: The Weasleys find Harry and Ginny in bed together. Is this really what it looks like?


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to our Queen, JKR.**

It was 11:00pm. The Burrow was silent. But none of the kid were asleep. A month after Fred's death, and every one seemed to be getting as close to normal as one could be at this time.

None of the kids had been able to fully sleep since 5th year, but they had become great actors. Bill, Charlie, George, and Percy were no longer at the Burrow, but the trio and Ginny stayed.

Harry did think he could stand to be in Sirius's old place. (Not that Mrs. Weasley would let him.)

It wasn't that Hermione didn't want to be with her parents, if she was being totally honest, she couldn't stand being away from Ron and the others. She still needed proof that they were alive and moving on.

During the day, the 4 acted fine and dandy. (As I said, they had good practice in acting.) but at night, everything was different. There were the visions of lost and loved ones, the months on the run, Malfoy Manor, the Carrows. They all owned the night.

One _special_ Saturday night, Ginny lay awake playing the part of the sleeping war survivor. Keeping the Carrows and Harry's dead body at bay. She had happened to slip into sleep, but had woken up in a cold sweat, desperately needing to feel _him, (_ not in _that_ way) just his heartbeat. To know he was alive. But she couldn't. She knew that Hermione was slight sleeper. Spending months in a tent on the run from Voldemort had changed her.

She was clinging to her memories of yesterday, remembering her and Harry snogging by the lake. They had talked about the future. Deep down she knew he was alive, but her brain was messing with her, making that thought distorted. Just as she was about to risk making a run for his room, she heard the bed next to her creak. Where was Hermione going at 2am (on the dot)? She heard the door being pushed open. At that exact moment, Ron came from around the corner. "What were they tonight?" She heard Ron whisper. "The nights in the tent without you." Hermione whispered back.

Ginny knew Ron was asking what her nightmares had been. Hermione and Ginny had talked about the nightmares the other had. Hermione's typically included Ron, and Ginny's typically were filled with Harry.

She heard the two creak up to Ron's room, and knew that this was Merlin giving her all the luck int he world. She could visit him.

Ginny had to question Hermione's sensibility at this time of night. For being the smartest witch of their age, did she really not know that she could muffliato the stairs? Ginny raced up the 3 flights to Harry's room. As quietly as possible, she opened the door and stepped inside.

On this specific night, Harry had been having calm-ish nightmares. He was slightly tossing and turning when Ginny stepped in. He didn't wake up when Ginny tiptoed over, and layed next to him placing her head on his chest, not even putting sheets over herself. She fell asleep with the sound of his heartbeat in her ears almost instantly.

Harry hadn't slept that peacefully since, well, ever.

That is, until the next morning. Since it was Sunday, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George were required to come over with their girlfriends and eat brunch. Bill and Charlie were tasked with waking the trio and Ginny up. Ron and Hermione had a schedule down. Hermione was asleep in her own room, oblivious to Ginny's missing form, by 5am. Bill and Charlie started at Ron's room, and sent him down to eat. At Harry's room, they knocked, when no answer came, they opened the door. If Harry didn't wake to the knock at the door, he most certainly woke to the sound of yelling. "POTTER! GET OUT OF BED WITH OUR SISTER!!!!" Harry cracked open an eye. He saw Bill and Charlie standing over him looking puss off, and a tickle on his cheek. He tried to sit up, only to find something heavy laying on his chest.

Harry looked down to see Ginny Weasley's head in his chest with her gorgeous hair scattered on his neck and right cheek. She, being a heavy sleeper, had not woken to Bill and Charlie's screaming. She did however awake to her mom, brothers, dad, and best friend storming up the stairs to see what the ruckus was all about.

Ginny sat up when the rest of the family walked in, finally allowing Harry to sit up.

Ron looked ready to kill Harry, as did Bill, Percy, and Charlie.

George and Mr. Weasley has twin amused grins on their faces, excited for the 'show'.

Hermione gave Ginny an exasperated look, as if to say, "really?"

Molly had a _unique_ look. She looked a ready to fight look, but a happy twinkle in her eye.

Harry was the first to speak. "Hey Gin, what're you doin' here?" He asked cautiously.

Bill quickly fired back, " don't you 'Gin' her. You know _exactly_ why she's here. You took away her innocence!"

Ginny, never one to stand back and let someone else tale the blame, got to her feet. "Actually, _Bill_!" She said, enunciateing his name, "Harry had no idea I came in here last night. He was asleep when I had a nightmare, so I slept here. So you can stop that thought of having something over Harry's head right now." She said, making sure she glared at every person in the room before sitting ont he bed next to Harry.

Everyone's gaze softened when she mentioned Harry had gotten no say in the entire fiasco.

George just muttered "whipped" under his breath, making Hermione snicker.

Mrs. Weasley remained stiff, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, that still does not give the excuse of you sleeping with him. _You_ made the choice."

"Well, Mum, if you want to complain about sleeping arrangements, Ron and Hermione sleep together every night. And, I'm 17, you can't stop me from sleeping with Harry every night if I decide it so."

Mrs. Wesley considered her daughters words. She gave Hermione and Ron a quick glance before choosing her words.

"I may not be able to decide _where_ you sleep, but next be sure both people have consent over it.

"Oh, Harry doesn't have a problem with it, do you Harry?"

Harry was stuck. He could say know and upset 4 older brothers. (George just seemed amused), or her could say yes, and have a very upset girlfriend.

He chose he first option.

"Uh- n-no" stammered Harry. The 4 brothers glared at him.

Ginny just smiled. "Good." She gave him a kiss o the cheek and sauntered out. "Well, if that's all, I'll be eating breakfast." The Wealseys quickly followed suit.

No one can keep a Weasley from food.


End file.
